<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plausible Deniability by TruthandAdare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188357">Plausible Deniability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandAdare/pseuds/TruthandAdare'>TruthandAdare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plausible Deniability [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Both of the these dorks are bisexual disasters, Canon Compliant, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kicking ass and solving murders, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder Mystery, Post-Canon, Romance, Strong Language, True Crime, Vulnerability and Communication are Sexy, Will tw for blood and violence in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandAdare/pseuds/TruthandAdare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Hal's attack on Metro and Megamind's turn to heroism things are going well. Roxanne is making a name for herself as the host of a true-crime podcast and Megamind has settled into his role as a defender. But when a dangerous new villain emerges and a young hero warns of impending doom, their relationship and the fate of Metro City is challenged once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plausible Deniability [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Metro Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to the chaos! </p><p>This is the second in this little series. If you have not read the first "Aftermath", you should be fine, but I do encourage you to give that a read first! </p><p>TW: Roxanne is working with true crime here so there will be mild references to murder throughout.</p><p>I do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Metro City, June 2014</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just so curious,” the eager whippersnapper journalist edged closer to Roxanne, shoving one of her headphones off of her ear, making her thin-rimmed glasses cock awkwardly. Roxanne gave a short glance to her bustling team on the other side of the studio glass, before pushing her own headphones back. </p><p>“What’s up?” Roxanne watched as the young woman shifted in the studio chair, shuffled her ballet flats across the mismatched rugs. </p><p>“Off the record,” the woman sputtered quickly with a ringed pointer finger in the air between them. Roxanne leaned back, smirked doubtfully. </p><p>
  <em> Ha. Sure.  </em>
</p><p>Roxanne knew exactly where this was going. </p><p>“Are you guys--you and Megamind…” She kept her nervous shiver of a voice to a whisper, keeping her chapstick sticky lips away from the large mics. As if that would somehow keep the conversation from drifting right into the sound booth. “Are you—um... still together?” Roxanne’s gaze flickered briefly to her editor Seb, who rolled his eyes dramatically from the other side of the glass. </p><p>She wished she could do the same, but dammit if she didn’t need to keep the big news bosses happy. She did her best to hit the CBS reporter with one of her best casual tones. </p><p>“Yep,” she chimed. “And Rebecca--honestly you can put it on the record if you want. Boost your ratings.” It was mostly sarcastic, but Rebecca was thicker than Roxanne’s honey-sweet forced smile.</p><p>“Can I?!” Rebecca shuffled through her bag to grab her phone and pull up the notes app. “Can I get one or two--” </p><p>“How about,” Roxanne interjected, feeling the burning stare of an irritated team and of her own annoyance blooming. “We can chat about my love life <em> after </em> we talk about your interview with Inspector Dano and the unidentified corpse on Basil Beach?” </p><p>“Oh!” Rebecca flushed, shoved her phone to the side. “Sorry yes I’m--sorry.” </p><p>“No problem,” Roxanne popped her headphones back into place over both ears and signaled to the crew with a short nod. “I’m used to it.” </p><hr/><p>“Honestly the balls of these goddamn reporters--” </p><p>“Hey! Watch it, that used to be me” Roxanne elbowed Seb lightly in the side as the two stood in line for Chipotle. The new location had killed since it’s opening only a month before, sporting an impressive queue that snaked halfway down the block each day at noon. Even on the more muggy days a refreshing breeze still blew from the bay, and Roxanne never minded the wait. Even if she wasn’t the biggest chain restaurant kinda gal, it was fast and more importantly, it gave her an excuse to be in the fresh air and out of the recording studio. </p><p>“And I’m sure you were <em> just </em> as annoyingly intrusive. If not more!” Seb nudged her right back</p><p>“Yeah well,” Roxanne watched as two young women passed whispering and giggling as they exchanged peaks at her. She was getting a little better at differentiating stares like that, between the fans of the podcast, fans of a certain blue defender who shared her life, or sniveling gossip hounds. Millennials were harder to read and often the lines between all three possibilities blurred. “It’s not just the reporters.” </p><p>“They should get to know you, realize how deeply boring you are,” he directed the last bit in the path of the gawkers. Roxanne laughed lightly “Imagine the <em> real </em> headlines! Roxanne Ritchi and alien beau finish their second rewatch of Gilmore Girls.” </p><p>“Third rewatch.” </p><p>“My apologies,” Seb chuckled as he held the heavy door for them both and they shuffled inside. Both of them shivered lightly under the gust of AC. “Did I tell you Kevin ships Logan and Rory?” </p><p>“Gah what? Do <em> not </em> let him tell Meg that on Saturday. He’ll never let it go,” Roxanne shook her head “I don’t really peg Kevin for a fan of a playboy trust fund Yale guy...Yaler?” </p><p>“Yalite?” </p><p>“Ew that’s worse, but yeah--never would’ve guessed” </p><p>“What can I say,” Seb slid a hand through his thick platinum hair before stepping up to order “He likes a blonde bombshell.” </p><p>The two ordered swiftly and carted their tex-mex to an outdoor table. Roxanne drifted off after a moment, her gaze lingering blindly to the shining sliver of the bay she could spot down the block. No one liked to think about what troubles lurked beneath the murky depths of Lake Michigan in Metro Bay. Save for maybe a nosey journalist with an affinity for asking a few too many questions. </p><p>“Do you think Janae is connected to Marla Summers?” She mused. “I mean the evidence isn’t perfect, Marla still technically had her intestines.” This caused Seb to choke on his food and shoot her a testy look. </p><p>“Not. Over. Burritos.” He enunciated each word through a glob of guacamole. Roxanne stabbed a rogue piece of lettuce with her fork. </p><p>“I know I know...but I feel like there’s some kind of--” </p><p>“I swear to God Rox if you say “connection” I will connect your face with this sour cream.” It wasn’t an empty threat. </p><p>“Some kind of a <em> link </em> between the two.” She continued over her friend’s sighs. “Both Marla <em> and </em>Janae were in their 20s, missing…” she motioned to her stomach in a circular movement “missing insides. Both washed up naked in the sand.” </p><p>“Rox, hundreds of bare butted corpses have washed up on that nasty beach,” he shoved his burrito at her, a single black bean plopped to the table. “Dead college girls with chipped nails and missing entrails...I’m not saying it’s not important.” He insisted. “We aren’t fighting a supervillain here. And yeah,” he shuffled closer, lowering his voice. “Meg keeps the mob under his thumb, everybody knows that but he’s just one guy--plus Minion--but you know what I mean. He’s a genius,” Seb clarified before Roxanne could protest. “But it’s a big city, and he only has two hands--as far as I know-- and small crime’s bound to seep outta the Bay every once in a while.” Seb shrugged casually. “Doesn’t mean it’s a serial killer.”</p><p>“But those are so much fun,” Roxanne mostly teased and gave him a lopsided grin, before messing with the remnants of her tacos with her plastic fork. “And at the mercy of inflating your ego, you are right.” </p><p>“About the two hands thing?” </p><p>“Ha, yes that too but mostly about the small crime stuff” She jabbed her fork at him pointedly. “I’m still saying we should do more research on Marla. See if there is a <em> connection. </em>” </p><p>“Ugh fine,” he yielded and pulled out his phone. “I’ll tell Sachiko to scrape the net for articles. What year was it?” </p><p>“2011? No 2012 I think.”</p><p>“You still got any contacts at KMCP that may have reported on it?” </p><p>“Nah...but they owe me, I can send some emails.” Roxanne’s eyes settled on the glittering sunbeams dancing atop the bay once more. </p><p>The Janae Walker case had stumped her for too long now. Six months they’d interviewed possible witnesses, fragile family members, one deeply traumatized roommate, now the eye witness reporters who watched it unfold. It sent a little pang to her stomach, but nothing about this case felt all that different...aside from the more gory details. Murdered girl. Northwestern High class of 2009. A non-profit internship she’d never missed a day of until that Friday before she was found. Black, middle class, bright smile and brighter future ripped away from her. </p><p>MPD left the files open but cold. No leads, no interrogations of substance, sloppy evidence. A cremated body in too few days to really get a decent autopsy. Her mother, who’s stoically still face haunted Roxanne’s daymares, had been given a heavy box of ashes, quick condolence, and no justice. </p><p>It was, yet again, another case left to collect dust in the filing cabinets of the MPD’s basement. Yet another unsolved Metro Mystery (she was still a little embarrassed by the title of the podcast, but it fit) and one she just may never solve. Hell, she’d try, she always tried. But sometimes--No, often….often telling the story really didn’t feel like it was enough. </p><p>A siren sang in the distance, high and echoing against the skyscrapers. Something flashed in the reflection of the building windows, and she squinted up to the sky just quick enough to spot a familiar black and blue hoverbike zip by and toward the siren call. She smirked. A short smirk. On and off her face too fast for even Seb to notice. </p><hr/><p>No one warned Megamind when he’d agreed (had he agreed?...did it matter?) to his role as Defender of Metro City, that it came with a helluva lotta shaking hands. It seemed silly in retrospect. </p><p><em> “Of course they do!” </em> Minion had suggested jovially after his first meeting with the local YMCA. “ <em> You’re the hero of the city Sir.”  </em></p><p>His own internal dialogue was less kind. <em> Of course, they want to shake your hand you absolutely socially stunted idiot. </em>He’d told himself. That voice was, unfortunately, still a little louder than his kindly henchfish’s. </p><p>All the touching, the hand shaking, uncomfortable fist bumps, or worse...the occasional stiff hug (dear god) it took him some time. A lot of time. And he still wasn’t altogether used to it. </p><p>But he was getting better at it.</p><p>And that June day, a perfectly good crime-fighting half-assed villain ass-kicking kind of bright day, Megamind spent the creeping hours of the afternoon shaking every. Single. Hand. Of the new-- and substantially improved-- Sunset Hills Retirement Home. </p><p>The newly brain bot renovated retirement community was sleekly redesigned for the needs of its 85 residents. State of the art and entirely user friendly technology (Roxanne and Minion had agreed he should avoid calling it ‘dumbed down tech’) including innovative activities and medic supplies. Megamind was especially excited about the installed holodecks, each with thousands of specially curated virtual reality environments to chose from. His creation yes, but he had Roxanne to thank for that...and very likely Gene Roddenberry.</p><p>Throw in a little specialty low impact exercise equipment, relaxation pods, touch screen medical equipment for the staff. It was all there. All paid for. All him--and a few (many) brainbots. </p><p>They hadn’t taken his advice to scrap the rather morbid name of <em> Sunset Hills </em>, as if each of the residents was a sun…setting. He shivered at the thought.</p><p>But! They had taken his -- rather brilliant if he did say so himself-- suggestion to partner with the pre-school across the street and the local kitten rescue center. </p><p>Ya win some ya lose some.  </p><p>Megamind crossed through the hall, trotting a little stiffly behind the parade of colorfully scrubbed nurses who continued to exchange little gasps of awe, leaving him alone to acknowledge each of the residents as they peaked curiously out of their new rooms.</p><p>“Nice to see you again Mrs. McDowell” he stopped at one of the more familiar faces, though his own face was never familiar to her. “I see you’re sporting the new wheels,” he gestured grandly to the elderly woman’s glittering new wheelchair. The high tech chair moved smoothly and steadily, the cushions molding to her shape and keeping her comfortable but upright. </p><p>Product of MindTech, who else. </p><p>The woman craned her neck to look down at the wheelchair, her eyes widening as if realizing what she was sitting in for the first time, then looked back up at him with a gummy smile. </p><p>“What a pretty blue.” She brought a quivering hand to hover over his cheek.</p><p>“Flatterer as always Mrs. McDowell,” he pat her nimble hand sweetly, she continued to smile. “I’m glad you like it.” He continued on down the hall to the foyer, shaking each hand that outstretched as he passed. Shriveled wrinkly hands, trembly and icy even through his gloves. He joked with the ones he knew could take it, simply smiled with the ones who gawked or winced. </p><p>“Dr. Mind!” Cindy, the formidable nursing home administrator, trotted through the crowd of excited nurses to Megamind her round face flushed. She was too out of breath to bother correcting the honorific.</p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh! Oh yes god yes…” she sucked in a shallow breath and wagged a finger at him. “You sir!” She gestured widely to the hallway walls, which shifted colors and design to emulate a muted forest landscape, light forest white noise ringing throughout the halls peacefully. Cindy threw her hands at him, grabbed his stiff left hand in both of hers and she shook it furiously, right on the precipice of violence. “If I may,” she barked through puffs of haggard breath, though there was certainly no stopping her. “I’d like to state the obvious,” she didn’t smile, only stared at him in awe, stray silver hairs clinging to her sweat sticky temples “You sir, are a genius--an absolute genius.” </p><p>Four-years-ago-Megamind, dastardly villainous Megamind, very likely would have roared with wicked laughter at such an obvious statement. Would have laughed directly into darling Cindy’s  overworked and underpaid face. A cruel cackle, one that would surely have sent chills down her tired spine and fearful tears to her eyes.</p><p>Four-years-ago-Megamind wouldn’t have been in this damn situation in the first place. Renovating a beautiful cutting-edge retirement home for Metro City’s elderly? </p><p>Hell no!</p><p>At least not, well...not as himself. He had other ways of contributing to the greater wellness of humanity in the ‘bad ole days’. Without a tarnish to his nefarious reputation.</p><p>Four years can do a lot to a man, more still for an alien with abysmal self-worth and undiagnosed mental illness (*illnesses). A dash of therapy, a healthy helping of humility, and a few pep talks from a tenacious partner, Megamind was most definitely not the kind of man to bask too long in the glorious light of his own genius anymore. </p><p>“Thank you Cindy,” he told her softly “but I couldn't have done it without the collaboration of your spectacular team!” He could have, but not as well. He gestured his chin to the beaming nurses as he slipped his hand out of Cindy’s bruising grasp to throw his arms toward the team. “Never would have known where to start without them.” </p><p>“We can’t thank you enough--Oh! You should stay the afternoon maybe even for dinner Dr. Mind--”</p><p>A crackle of static jolted him with a start. </p><p>“Sir?” Minions voice piped through the radio static emanating from the watch on his wrist. “Sir we have a Code: H.” </p><p><em> Oh thank </em> <b> <em>Lavoisier</em> </b> <em> ! </em></p><p>Megamind straighten, puffed his unpuffably skinny chest out and flashed the curious crowd a suave smile. Checked his watch breathly. </p><p>“My apologies ladies, gentleman, and all variations thereupon,” he tilted the watch towards his lips. “Duty calls.” He made for a speedy exit out the front doors of the facility.</p><p>“Of course! Thank you for everything Dr. Mind!” Cindy’s voice called after him. </p><p>He smirked softly at her. “Do let me know--or my associates know-- if you have any issues with the Fellas” he motioned to the specially coded trio of bots <em>bownging</em> at the end of the foyer, assisting a gentleman out of one of the massage chairs. “Have a delightful day!” He waved swiftly to the crowd, who waved back enthusiastically, and speed walked to his hover bike. He revved it in one last showcase and slacked against the handlebars, allowed the bike to drive itself back across the city on autopilot. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“How’d it go?” Minion’s voice, muffled by the sizzle of something aromatic and bubbly on the stove, welcomed Megamind home as he slunk into one of the swivel chairs in the kitchen. </p><p>“Minion, you stupendous fish you,” he coed, laying his gigantic head on the counter top. “Your timing was,” he brought his fingers together, kissed the tips of them grandly with a large <em> smack </em>, and threw his hand into the air. </p><p>“Ooooo chef kiss worthy?” </p><p>“Truly, you have no idea--Oh thank you,” he tilted his head as Minion slid a spare oven mit to serve as a cushion between Megamind’s massive head and the cool counter top. </p><p>“You’re heart rate was edging into 180 territory sir,” Minion tsked lightly. “Did the geriatrics bite?” </p><p>“Eh no, just got a little…” he fiddled with a glove absently. </p><p>“Overstimulated?” </p><p>“Overstimulated thats the--They wanted me to stay for dinner.” </p><p>“And ruin the curry I’ve been stewing all afternoon?” Minion shoved a mechanical arm toward his hard work brewing on the stove top. Megamind twisted so his chin sat atop the oven mit. </p><p>“Paneer?” </p><p>“Do you doubt me Sir?” </p><p>“Never Minion. Now...where—“ </p><p>“She’s on the roof bonding with Microsoft Word again,” Minion finished swiftly and transferred the curry into two bowls of steaming rice. “I texted her 15 minutes ago,” he offered with a twinge of concern. “She hasn’t replied so I’m assuming she’s either passed out or on a roll.” </p><p>“Thank you Minion! Ill bring her a bowl in case—“ Megamind grabbed both bowls and started out the doorway toward the roof. </p><p>“I don’t know Sir. She may be in a--“ </p><p>“Trust me I can be <em> very </em> persuasive,” Megamind winked at his henchfish and scurried away, leaving Minion to cringe in the empty kitchen. </p><p>Megamind burst through the rooftop door with a magnificent clang. “I come bearing curry!” He shuffled across the rooftop, squinting in the golden sunlight that peaked out blindingly through the skyscrapers.</p><p>“Hmm?” Roxanne glanced up briefly from her work, unphased by his grandiose entrance. </p><p>The roof had long been the domain of Minion. What started as a simple tomato garden had grown into a fully sustainable green space, complete with a sheltered seating area, a thriving colony of beehives, and a humming expanse of sweet-smelling wildflowers. Now, the space was all three of theirs to share along with a flourishing community of happy pollinators. Though it was Roxanne who seemed most serenely at home nestled among the ferns and fluttering hummingbirds every afternoon on most mild weathered days. </p><p>She’d even gotten around to naming each of the individual creatures in the cauldron of bats that made their home in the bat box Minion had built last fall. </p><p>Megamind shielded the bowls of dinner from the peaceful pollinators that swarmed on either side of the pebbled path and plopped onto the opposite side of the lounge bed from Roxanne.</p><p>“Gimme one sec,” she said quickly through the haze of concentration. </p><p>“Okayyyyy,” he sang back at her in warning “but I <em> will </em>start without you.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she grabbed the bowl closest to her and juggled it with her laptop, her eyes still on her screen. “Sorry, almost done.”</p><p>“No no,” he propped his feet up and shoved his own food into his mouth. “Carry on... So, things are….going?” </p><p>“Things are going,” she sighed. “We may have connected two cases, still trying to piece it together without jumping to conclusions” </p><p>“But conclusions <em> are </em> your favorite part are they not?” </p><p>“Depends on the results….trying to rein in my excitement for a possible serial—“ </p><p>“Ooooo! Really?” He placed his bowl in his lap and shifted to turn toward her, electric green eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>“Not helping with the reining Meg!” Roxanne chewed on her bottom lip softly. </p><p>“Yeah well, it is exciting!” His brow furrowed. “Dangerous,” he insisted with mellow concern.  “But hey what’s new.” </p><p>“Seb’s unsure…” </p><p>“Unsurprising,” Megamind shrugged and went back to his curry. “He has <em> got </em> to open that perfectly gelled head of his.” </p><p>“You have a good day?” She changed the subject, pushed her laptop to the side finally to concentrate solely on Minion’s delicious creation. “Saw you headed for uptown when we were at lunch.”</p><p>“Mm yeah nothing exciting, unfortunately. Hohum attempted robberies are really starting to dull the blue of my skin.” He swung his hand before her. “They hardly even try! No one has any originality these days. It’s disappointing.” Roxanne chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe keep that sentiment to yourself Babe.” </p><p>“You’re the one that just admitted to being a serial killer chaser!” </p><p>“Oh I am not!” </p><p>“Storm chaser esque,” he ignored her protest. “Replace the tornado with a Ted Bundy wannabe and Roxanne Ritchi is the <em> first </em> on the scene.” </p><p>“We should put that on some of our charity merch.” </p><p>“I think we both need a vacation,” he said suddenly, swerving the conversation to happier realms. </p><p>“What on earth would we do with free time?” She flopped her legs over his thighs. </p><p>“Oh,” he cocked a single brow playfully. “I could think of a few <em> very </em>interesting activities.” Megamind tapped his clever fingers over one of her knees softly, before giving her a swift up and down through his most classic smolder. </p><p>“Stop it,” she giggled lightly and shook her head at his simmering look. “Okay but <em> where </em> would we go?” </p><p>“I hear Paris is nice--” </p><p>"I thought you had worn out romantic cliches?” Roxanne leaned over and tapped him on the chest. </p><p> </p><p>“There is a difference between cliche and <em> classic </em> my dear,” Megamind insisted and mimicked her with a finger tap to her collar bone. </p><p>“What about Yellow Stone?” </p><p>“Because nothing says romance and relaxation like standing on the crust of an active supervolcano?” </p><p>“Did you know over 20 peopple have died there in the last 20 years?” Roxanne spouted excitedly, curling closer to him. “Suckers slipped right into the boiling pits.” </p><p>“And people think I’m the scary one.”  </p><p>The two laughed softly and returned to their dinners in pleasant silence, Roxanne leaned against the day bed, legs draped over her partner’s as she gobbled up her tikka masala and then shoved her laptop back into her lap. Megamind followed soon after, perching his own tablet against the arm of the day bed. </p><p>But his mind wandered, as it typically did...the pesky thing. Roxanne wiggled her ankles with a muted crackle and Megamind peaked a swift glance at her. She was otherworldly when she was concentrating and it was altogether unfair.</p><p>It all just sort of...happened. The reality of <em> them. </em></p><p>He initially calculated the time they spent together, down to the average of each day. He tried to quantify it, all of it. He did his best not think of their time together as some kind of social data collection or to read too much between the numbers if certain days were lower than average. </p><p>Slowly, and then all at once, he stopped remembering to count the moments.</p><p>They were together almost every day, whether through text or physically near. That came with entirely new territory. It meant she would keep looking at him. And even after he stopped counting the times….every glance or lingering smile she gave him, that was worth something. </p><p>As was each of her smiles at him and her laughter and each conversation, even if it was one-sided. They could both talk for hours, they were similar in that way. And boy when Roxanne was on a roll, she really could talk for days,  but he would have listened for infinity. He drank in every second of it, especially when she’d lose herself to her passionate tirades. He let himself get swept up in her verbal hurricane, willingly.</p><p>The things she was most passionate about; justice, truth, equality…..these were things a supervillain never really had to ponder, let alone articulate. He wasn’t internally humble when it came to his intelligence, but he didn't always know exactly how to appropriately respond when she’d go into her most passionate discussions. Imposter syndrome was a wicked advisory and he’d battled it long before he had a proper name for it. He just smiled through it and at her, often feeling rather emotionally slow in comparison. Just not quick enough or anxiously disarmed without the right words to say. </p><p>But then they’d switch, and he’d go on and on about his newest experiment, a bright shiny invention, or brilliantly successful hero work. And she’d listen, and flash him that liquifying smile, maybe ask a question. She was always asking questions, nosey reporter. </p><p>He loved it. </p><p>More often it wasn’t one-sided, and they’d just talk. About everything and nothing. They’d talk and she’d touch him on the shoulder and the arm. </p><p>Oh yes, the<em> touches </em>. </p><p>That was new too. And as surprised as he was at her touching him for the first time, he could hardly believe she kept doing it. Always close, and always seemingly happy about it. And it kept happening, the smiles, and the talking and the touching. </p><p>He stopped questioning where it would lead, finding comfort in knowing where he would be when the sun went down. Where <em> they </em> would be at night.</p><p>He was so happy about it that it often didn’t feel real, the knowledge that she’d be there in his bed at the end of the day. Or he in hers. </p><p>Soon there was just one bed, <em> their bed </em>. </p><p>And in the hours of the night, when they both harrumphed into the softness of their shared duvet, her a little blurry-eyed from research and rough-voiced from interviews, him a little bruised and adrenaline crashing from defender work...they always found some time for touch. </p><p>Sometimes just cuddles, often more.</p><p>No matter how long they’d crawl all over each other, bumping noses and searching skin, it was never enough. They’d be talking, and every now and then he’d think about it. No, not really think. He’d sort of feel it, bubbling in the back of his stomach or tingling through their bond. And then they’d lose themselves again.</p><p>After, when the heat turned down and the hunger of lust subsided into whispers and slumber, that’s when he’d start to think about just how much he loved her. He’d look over to her face in continual disbelief of how he got there and how lucky. No matter how many nights they spent exploring one another in the darkness, it never stopped surprising him. </p><p>When he’d wake up and feel her body next to him, the thrill of seeing her there, feeling her there, it never went away. He’d felt voyeuristic, or unnecessarily indulgent the first few time’s he’d tucked an arm under his pillow and just devoured the sight of her sleeping peacefully beside him. Her hair, her arms, her shoulders, her face, each freckle on her skin. And when she’d caught him staring, eyes half-lidded and drowsy, she’d smiled back at him and snuggled closer. That might be his favorite part of it all. </p><p>And he loved it. And he loved her. </p><p>But ah yes, the darkness’s siren call is always there, edging him to question it all. He tried to keep the murkiness at bay, the doubting, and the worry that sometimes echoed too loudly in the back of his head to allow him to just fucking<em> enjoy it. </em> His oldest nemesis is nefarious indeed. But he wrestles it triumphantly most days.</p><p>He was getting better at that. </p><p>He knew she knew. He could see when she recognized when the uncertainty crept in. He was anything but subtle. Roxanne is adept at setting him at ease, she touches him, or talks, or simply smiles. </p><p>It adds up, the time they spend and the life they build. Even long after he stopped counting, it adds up. </p><p>Until the destination, the life he never dared dream of, a happy marriage, maybe a little family. Yes, a family oh he was almost embarrassed to even daydream about that. A little family, (somehow) and a home. </p><p>It didn’t feel dreamlike anymore….It felt entirely inevitable. </p><p>“Megamind!” Roxanne’s voice thrust from his fantasies and Megamind snapped out of it with a soft shake of the head. </p><p>“Hmm?” He followed her hand as she pointed to the horizon. The sun had almost finished setting, giving off a spectacularly golden haze over the city skyline. In the distance, though close enough to see all too clearly, a signal light illuminated in the sky with a distinct <b> <em>M</em> </b>. “Ah.” </p><p>“You’ve been summoned,” Roxanne said casually, not taking her gaze from her keyboard and brought her legs off of his lap. Megamind draped an arm over her ankles, his palm grazed over her bare shins. Her eyes shot up then, no doubt feeling the wisp of disappointment seeping out of him through the bond. “What?” </p><p>“They really are fully incapable of doing anything by themselves” Megamind said in a muffled sing-songy pout. Roxanne rolled her eyes and gestured back to the signal.” ...And just when we were going to start season 4”</p><p>“The MPD--” </p><p>“Should really learn to take out the trash themselves,” he finished bitterly, but dragged himself up from their comfortable spot together, cursing lightly in a combination of languages. </p><p>“I don’t think Netflix is going anywhere. Besides, I have some research to do,” Roxanne joined him, tossed her laptop into the safety of the soft cushions, turned her attention to him. She moved her fingers over his hunched shoulders, then planted a soft kiss to his pouty lips. He leaned into her touch, gently cupped her jaw in his hands. </p><p>He tipped her chin to--A siren wailed in the distance. </p><p>“Sir,”Minion’s voice cut in through Megamind’s watch. A not so welcome interruption as earlier in Sunset Hills. “Detective Belfair is being particularly insistent, we should head that way.”</p><p>“UGH--” He hissed against Roxanne’s lips and thrust his watch between them. “I’ll be right there.” The alien sighed heavily, gave Roxanne an exhausted smile. </p><p>“Come on Mr. Reluctant Defender,” Roxanne patted his chest lightly, pecked the sharp edge of his cheekbone. “Go kick their ass.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and joining me on this wild ride! </p><p>Short housekeeping note: I did switch to past tense for this one, purely because I'm just more comfortable writing in past tense. Its a small change but I did want to warn you just in case that's something that is bothersome! One of these days I may go back and edit Aftermath in the same tense but today is not that day. </p><p>Reviews and feedback are so very welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gaslit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: Some very mild crime-fighting violence ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a good while after Megamind’s transition from supervillainy for a new formidable scoundrel to crawl out from the gutters to terrorize Metro City. Even then, the most  overconfident souls left little more than a few pesky bruises and a block or two for bot clean up. Each one, determined to make a name for themselves, maybe beef up their wikipedia page, only to end up lost at the bottom of everyone’s Instagram feed and locked away from the public. Everyone in the city knew Megamind single handedly kept the streets (relatively) safe. He’d never bothered explaining just how long he’d been managing the underbelly himself. </p><p>Or how far a few pointed threats and little *light* violence could do for crime rates. </p><p>That sticky summer day they’d gotten the word of a code red right in the middle of another crisis; indecision in an aisle of Trader Joe's (Minion always insisted on only <em> one </em> frozen confectionery, the monster). </p><p>Saved from their bickering over macarons by the soft beeping of the signal tracker, Megamind and Minion left their cart with a worker and rushed into the car. Megamind, humming happily all the way to the scene, ignored the exasperated looks from his companion. </p><p>“Come in Blue?” The static voice was frantic over the radio. “This is Elliot, do you copy?” </p><p>“10-4 this is Angler,” Minion snatched up the radio, unwilling to stomach Megamind attempting to multitask while driving. “We copy, headed down Greene Street now”</p><p>“We’ve got a new rogue on the scene.” </p><p>“Ooo!” Megamind stepped on the gas then, causing Minion to tighten his clutch of the passenger handle with his free hand. “Ask--hehe--ask Elliot what they’re calling themselves! Oh, shit I wish we’d known this sooner I’d have worn my new eyeliner.” He checked his reflection in the rearview, sending the car into a little swerve.  </p><p>“You look great,” Minion insisted and he clutched the handle a little harder as they made a grand turn back into traffic. “Shouldn’t we ask what the situation is Sir?” </p><p>“Twenty bucks it’s invulnerability--oh wait no I change my mind, pyrokinesis.” </p><p>“Forty, and I say superspeed,” Minion countered. </p><p>“Oh ho ho risky choice--haven’t had one of those in a while. Deal!” The two exchanged something between a pinky promise and a handshake. Minion brought the radio up again to respond just as it crackled to frantic life again.</p><p>“Requesting your assistance ASAP, we have officers down.” Megamind wiggled his fingers out to Minion, reaching for the radio, only to be blatantly ignored. </p><p>“10-4,” Minion continued somberly. “What should we expect exactly?” Minion shifted away from Megamind’s grabby hand and frustrated huffs before pointing sharply at the road ahead. </p><p>“I--I really don’t know. There’s--” the officer’s words were cut off by a flurry of harsh coughs and a sharp <em> zing </em>. Megamind’s greedy hand froze and he caught a quick glance at Minion’s anxious expression. </p><p>“We’re only a minute or two away, stand by.” </p><p>Megamind tried to keep the giggles at bay, but a handful tumbled out of him as he leaned forward and smashed buttons on his console. </p><p>He shouldn’t...he really should not think about it….but he had to admit defending the city had been getting a tad…stale.  </p><p>None of these new adversaries had much to offer him in terms of challenge. He’d perfected the role of evil (he should have patented it) <em> long </em>before most of them knew their periodic table. </p><p>The only real thrill to accompany these sorry excuses at villainy was the true garishness of the attempt. Like looking into a funhouse mirror. He saw glimmers of the more cringeworthy bits of his old villainous self. The monologues, the big earth-shattering weapon reveal, the “you’ll never get away with this” yadda yadda. It was the laughs that ground his gears the most. No one had really gotten the laugh down. </p><p>But he did giggle to himself whenever he got the call for backup when a new one showed up, rubbing his hands together in awakened thrill. Maybe he was a little disappointed no one showed up in full spectacle as he once did, but at least the bastards kept trying. </p><p>“Bots should be around the parameter in 40 seconds” Megamind chirped through a lopsided smirk. “Minion--hand me the...thanks.”Minion, all-knowing glorious ally, finished Megamind’s thought and leaned over to strap a de-gun holster securely around his boss’s thin waist. </p><p>“Sounds like a doozy of a rogue Sir.” </p><p>“I’m sticking with my previous prediction.” Megamind flashed a swift smile under a mischievous brow and tapped the radio. “Come on, smokey coughs?” </p><p>“But that little <em> woosh </em> at the end? Definitely a woosh of air, and what makes that? Superspeed.” </p><p>“I hope you like losing my dear Minion!” </p><p>“Oh but after all those years of fighting Metro Man I’d think you’re so used to it Sir. I’d hate to take that away from you.” </p><p>Megamind clutched his chest with mock attack and gasped. Minion grabbed the steering wheel in caution, eyes wide. </p><p>"Et tu--” But instead of a knife to the back, he was stopped by a loud gasp and the crash of a furry robotic arm to his torso.</p><p>“School zone!”Megamind slammed on the brakes with teeth aching shriek, and the car halted only a sniff away from a <em> “I love my honor student” </em> bumper stickered Subaru. Minion and Megamind froze simultaneously, their eyes following the flood of pre-teens, acne faced and clad in identical yellow t-shirts, that skipped between the cars.</p><p>“Shit!” He hissed and craned his neck to look around the traffic. “Forgot about the summer camp--we’ll never get through the minivans.” Megamind thrust the parking brake and fiddled with the console again. After a few beeps and clangs, the car rumbled deeply. The emergency thrusters accelerated, low and buzzing until the car lifted and hovered over the scorching asphalt, sending tiny pebbles and gusts of hot air toward the sneakers of the staring summer campers. </p><p>Something screeched below them, a shrill reminder for why they rarely used the flight function. </p><p>“Doesn’t that sound safe,” Minion recoiled in his seat and reached over his shoulder to strap the second safety belt snuggly over his suit. </p><p>“Aw don't worry we’ll get there,” Megamind unhinged the steering wheel to propel them over the cars. The car rattled in protest as it zipped over the traffic. It was faster, more dangerous sure but faster, and within a matter of seconds, the crime scene was in full view. </p><p>Russelspire museum, number 4 tourist destination in Metro City and favorite recommendation of every Metro middle-aged dad and social science teacher, was usually a peaceful spot. But that day, the art deco building was illuminated by the blue and red lights of about a quarter of the MPD. </p><p>“Seriously?” Megamind tsked. They always went overboard in this part of town. </p><p>He leaned over the steering wheel to take in the sight. A swarm of around 25 obedient bots had beat them there and floated above the lines of patrol cars awaiting trouble.  </p><p>The small army of officers, their bodies thrust against the cars and guns pointed to the entrance of the museum, arched their necks to watch Megamind’s car land in the grassy median with a roaring clang. </p><p>Megamind groaned, kicked the car door open with a spiked boot, and emerged from the car fully battle clad and acidic eyed. He strode to the officers, face contorted in a muted snarl. </p><p>“Turn on your shields,” the defender snapped. “And put those goddamn things away before you do something stupid,” Megamind spat. He shoved a pointer finger at one of the officers. Likely a newbie by the way his already fair skin paled even further as Megamind approached. He was a young man, couldn’t be older than 20 and he cowered even further as Megamind took a large step closer to him, stood a mere breath away, and flicked the officer’s vest. The young man averted his eyes and lowered his weapon reluctantly, then twisted the tiny dial that flickered greenish blue on his vest. </p><p>A soft blue light glowed over the outline of the newbie cop’s tense body and he sent a short look to his other officers, who mirrored his action from behind their cars. Megamind took a glance around the barrier of cops and watched as they all tucked away their guns. Each of them reached into their vests, replacing their firearms with specially designed small dehydration pens, and tightened the safety straps around their wrists. </p><p><em> “Did you mean to make these look like Wii controllers?” </em>Roxanne had asked when she’d leaned over his working station to examine the De-tech designs. </p><p>Indeed the MPD did look a little less threatening these days and a little more equipped to play a round of Mario Kart. And true, most everyone knew the pens only had one function; dehydration. </p><p>That part <em> was </em>very much intentional. </p><p>The newbie’s partner, an older man who’s cheeks and neck were so deeply crimson Megamind could almost feel the heat radiating off of him, snorted. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” the sun burnt cop dared. He didn’t lower his gun, nor turn on his Mindtech shield. </p><p>Megamind would remember that. </p><p>“Well,” Megamind cocked his head and smacked his lips with a loud <em> pop </em>. “I’m more than happy to test out your De-tech on your buddy here if that’s what you’d prefer?”</p><p>The older officer looked to his young buddy, who’s freckled skin paled further under the threat of being dehydrated. Sunburnt cop yielded (finally), swallowed his protest with a hushed expletive and holstered his pistol. </p><p>“Thought so,” said the former supervillain through clenched teeth and crouched with them against the car with Minion leaning beside him. “What’re we dealing with?” </p><p>“We don’t know,” said an officer to his left. She shuffled along the ground to inch closer, the blue haze of her protection shield shimmered over her amber complexion. “Captain Elliot took a team in about 15 minutes ago, radioed for backup-- we heard something about a dangerous rogue and then we lost contact...what 2 minutes ago, Tim?” </p><p>“Last they radioed there was just coughing and static,” officer sunburn (Tim apparently) grumbled. “We’ve been hearing strange sounds from inside--”</p><p>As if on cue, a heavy boom echoed from inside the museum. Megamind shot up as the officers squat closer to the ground, and he listened as the low rumble from within the building turned to soft crackling, like embers to a fire, or the creak crack of old floorboards. </p><p>All turned to stare as lilac smoke billowed out of the open front doors of the museum. It shimmered in the sunlight, like glitter, or sequins, or-- </p><p>“Are those sparks?” Minion asked quickly, squeezing closer to Megamind, who gave him a hurried glance. </p><p>It seemed electric in some way. The purple smoke blossomed from the open doors, rolled down the stone stairs with small cracks of lightning snapping within. Each light <em> zapped </em>and sparkled as a firework within a storm cloud, illuminating the smoke with bright pink. </p><p>“They’re trying to get your attention,” the newbie cop looked to Megamind and swallowed nervously. </p><p>“Well they certainly got it,” Megamind battled a fascinated smile that threatened his lips and turned to call directly to his buzzing swarm of brain bots. “Fellas! Evacuate for f--” he looked back over his shoulder as the fast approaching smoke enveloped the first row of cops huddled against their patrol cars a good 30 feet away. The officers let out short gasps and knelt closer to the ground as the electric smoke twisted around them and filled their nostrils before they could move out of the way. </p><p>Their coughing, short high and cracking, was immediate. The cops doubled over, clutching their torsos and clawed at their faces in an attempt to waft the smoke away. Some of them jogged a few steps as the shimmering smoke surrounded them, only to buckle and fall to the hot pavement. The smoke thinned somewhat in the air but continued to travel closer. </p><p>Just as quickly as the coughing began, silence followed. One by one the officers dropped limp to the ground, their breathing visibly unchanged, but otherwise catatonic. The other officers looked on in shocked horror, frozen in bystander effect. The sight of it sent a quaking shiver up Megamind’s spine, though for more reasons than simple fear. </p><p>A soft gasp gargled out of Minion as he darted back to the car, leaving Megamind alone with the terrified cops to stare at the odd scene in awe. </p><p>Megamind whirled around so quickly his cape slapped Tim directly in the sunburnt face. </p><p>“Move the parameter back and keep moving. Keep an eye on how far the...stuff? Travels.” His demand shook the remaining officers back into action and they darted away quickly, leaving their wall of cars and fallen comrades behind. He turned back to the bots. “Evacuate 10 blocks Fellas! Minion?” The bots buzzed away in formation. </p><p>“Sir?” Minion, returning from the car, shoved a clear face mask over Megamind’s large cranium and situated it snuggly in place, from his forehead to his beard. “Alarms?” </p><p>“Eh, just within 10 blocks no need to cause a city-wide panic.” </p><p>“On it,” said the faithful fish as he pressed the appropriate buttons on his phone. </p><p><b> <em>DING DING</em> </b> </p><p>The alarm vibrated the glass of the city skyscrapers and a message of warning echoed around them.</p><p><b> <em>Attention Metrocity Citizens. </em> </b>Megamind’s recorded voice echoed through the blocks. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Please evacuate your current location and follow your friendly neighborhood bots to seek shelter immediately. Your cooperation is much appreciated and also mandatory to mitigate risk. </em> </b>
</p><p>Smooth bass and drums of <em> Gimme Shelter </em> rang through the streets. A soundtrack to accompany a small exodus, and drown out the sounds of whatever he was about to do next and the panic of the citizens.  </p><p>“Now!” Megamind said over the music, satisfied and blood pumping with the Stones behind him, rubbed his hands together. “To test the mask,” he said cheerily as he stepped directly into the line of the smoke. </p><p>Both of them froze for a moment, stared at one another as Megamind waited for something, anything to happen. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Megamind grinned wildly from behind his mask and wafted his hand through the smoke enthusiastically. “Well thats a relief. Oh my god this is exciting!” Megamind rubbed the back of his neck as the smoke tickled against his skin. </p><p>“You’re villainy is showing Sir,” chided Minion, who stepped cautiously through the smoke with him and gestured to the fallen officers lying unconsciously on the pavement. “Vitals seem fine,” Minion leaned down and scanned one of the cops with the device on his wrist, twisted his robotic hand through the thinning cloud. “Any idea what this is sir?” His fishy brow furrowed as his scan came back inconclusive. </p><p>“No clue!” Megamind gave a soft chuckle and continued on, skipped up the steps to the entrance. “Lets go ask.” </p><p>The two slipped inside, the soft glow of their de-guns illuminating their path and blending with the shimmering pink lightning that whipped around their heads. </p><p>Megamind led the way through the strange sparkling smoke, de-gun at the ready. The sound of Rolling Stone’s muffled as they stepped further inside, and they were welcomed only by thicker purple smoke, the strange crackle of electricity, and the tap of Megamind’s boots against the marble floors.</p><p>Megamind squinted through the fog, double-checked his mask, and they made their way across the entrance hall. He could just make out the outline of the brachiosaurus skeleton, its long neck disappearing behind thick purple smoke and the shimmering electricity cracking against the bones. </p><p>“Weeeell this isn’t creepy at all,” Minion whispered as they made their way into the prehistoric room, both dodging the taxidermy displays. </p><p>Suddenly Megamind stumbled, and crumpled on top of a fallen police officer who lay motionless on the marble floor. </p><p>“Sir?!”  </p><p>“Found Elliot” Megamind called over and stopped briefly to feel the pulse of the Caption and regain his composure. “Hmm…they do seem okay..." Through the smoke he could make out a few others, all lying peacefully on the floor, their breathing steady and low as if in a soft slumber. </p><p>He straightened his cape and continued into the next room, his ears perked to detect anything beyond the constant crackle. </p><p>“Think it's just a distraction?” Minion’s suit squeaked as he trotted to catch up. </p><p>“I think someone just likes attention,” Megamind shook his head and he scanned the room blindly. Something shifted within the smoke, the clouds billowing and swimming around them. </p><p>They weren’t alone. </p><p>“You’d know better than most,” an unfamiliar voice whistled from across the room, each word slipping across the room smoothly. “Wouldn’t you Liberace?” </p><p>Megamind blasted his de-gun quickly toward the direction of the ghostly voice. The blue blast was gobbled up into the cloud, disappearing entirely. Megamind pushed his back against Minions and the two of them circled in the middle of the room, weapons raised to strike. </p><p>“Sir,” Minion whispered. “What do we--” the crackling of light within the smoke intensified slowly, little bolts of light zapping at their feet and flashing reflections on the marble floor. </p><p>“How rude of me,” Megamind smiled coyly to the darkness. “You must be new in town.” He gestured a shoulder to Minion. “This is my associate Minion.” He cracked his neck and narrowed his eyes through the fogging shield of his face mask and blinding smoke. “And I am the man--” </p><p>“Man? Ha!” The laugh was not a typical one, and particularly threatening. Certainly villainous, it dripped with devilishly calm. Smooth as a panther growl. The laughter circled it’s prey, and they circled with it.</p><p><em>Fucking finally!</em> <em>Someone interesting</em>. </p><p>“You’re no man,” the haughty voice slithered closer. “Alien freak.” </p><p>“And yet,” Megamind stopped his circling and stared forward, ignoring the strange. He despised the way his voice sounded from inside the mask, his contemptuous banter was not meant to be muffled by a plastic barrier. “You seem to have missed the part about <em> what </em> I am? Hmm?” His smile melted and he tapped the lightly glowing M in the middle of his chest with his thumb.“I find it vastly disappointing I have to keep repeating myself to low lying tricksters like yourself.” </p><p>A small chuckle came again, clearer and closer this time.</p><p>Megamind lept from his place and landed with a thud against the torso of his new advisory with inhuman speed. For a moment the two struggled on equal footing. Megamind tousled against the surprisingly tall man, his thin limbs strong but struggling to grip the slippery silk material of the stranger’s suit. </p><p>The villain held tightly to Megamind’s wrists, twisted the de-gun out of his hand. Megamind growled and wrestled the stranger against the glass of a display case with a horrible bang. </p><p>Through the haze of the fight and dimness of the room Megamind tried to take in the strange sight of the man, but could hardly take his eyes away from the twisted mustache and brightly patterned clothing that would make a 1970s interior designer say “slow down buckaroo”. </p><p>It’d been so long since he’d battled anyone with even a hint of style, let alone someone putting on a <b> <em>show</em> </b>.</p><p>There was something rather satisfying about pulling directly at a handlebar mustache and snapping goggles back with a nice painful snap. The stranger growled and snapped his teeth mere inches from Megamind.</p><p>“Did you,” Megamind laughed through his nose “get lost at the steampunk convention?”</p><p>His enemy was slower, but matched his strength and stood at twice Megamind’s height. Tall enough in fact that when fighting toe to toe Megamind struggled to see the man’s ridiculously goggled face through the lilac swirls.</p><p>“Sir?!” Minion's voice disappeared into smoke as the two men wrestled each other to the floor then back up again. The smoke was too thick and too risky to shoot. </p><p>The stranger shuffled away from Megamind’s grasp just long enough to clap his hands and send a crackle of electricity from his gloves, sending a wave of sparks across the low clouds near the floor. Megamind jumped at the sudden jolt of electricity, leaving the villain ample time to flip him directly onto his back. </p><p>The force and shock shoved the wind right out of Megamind’s lungs and the mask off of his face. He sucked in a rough gasp and twisted under the weight of the stranger’s boot. Megamind reached a hand toward the fallen mask, scanned what little of the floor he could see for his lost de-gun in panic. </p><p>Smirking, the brightly dressed villain kicked the mask away then grabbed the de-gun from the darkness and twisted it between his fingers. Another smooth chuckle bubbled out of the stranger as he removed a bright sparkling jewel ring from his gloved finger. </p><p>“You stole this back in the day,” the man wrinkled his nose, making the ends of his mustache wiggle. “Back when you had balls. Well...” The stranger leaned over Megamind, made tiny circles in the air around Megamind’s abdomen “Pretty sure you never had any anyway.” He dangled the jewel in front of Megamind’s taunt expression. “Just thought I’d have you watch as a <em> real man </em> finished the job.”</p><p>“You…” Megamind choked out. Megamind’s throat scratched horribly, the smoke clawing down into his lungs, but he did his best to send a convincing sneer. The pain lapped harder with each breath. “You did all this for me? Shouldn’t have.” He attempted a weak kick into the man’s ribs, but the man caught his knee before it could make contact with the busy silk fabric.</p><p>“Now, now,” he chewed the words, toyed with the de-gun and adjusted it to the de-athray function. “So user friendly….and so fucking predictable.”</p><p>The villain pointed the gun above Megamind’s head and into the smoke. Though Megamind couldn’t see through it, it didn’t take his genius to figure out who it was pointed at. </p><p>“I’m Gaslighter by the way,” the villain slid his free hand through brown hair so oily it looked drenched. He smiled wickedly down at Megamind with pride. “You won’t remember that, but thought since we were making little introductions--and you know,” Gaslighter continued, tapping Megamind lightly on the jaw. “I really thought defeating you would be a hell of a lot harder.” He shook his head and let out a whistling sigh. “I have to say I’m a little disappointed.” </p><p>“Yeah well,” Megamind’s voice was hardly a rasp now, the edges of his vision blurred. “You clearly have a little to learn about heroes” Megamind twisted his hands out, his palms tilted upward and against the floor. “We always have a--” he coughed harshly “secret weapon.” </p><p>The stranger laughed then, hand over his belly and teeth shining in the flashing light, the stolen de-gun tilted casually downward, distracted.</p><p><em> Good. </em> Megamind’s hazy mind thought. <em> A cliche for a cliche </em></p><p>Megamind heard something then, a high hum, and a slide of metal against stone. Something cool tapped against his hand and he gripped it with the last sliver of strength he had left. Bolstering his remaining consciousness, he clenched his fingers around his not so <em> secret weapon </em> and thrust Minion’s de-gun directly against the dapper villain’s curled facial hair. </p><p>“A Deus Ex Machina, ass-hole.” </p><p>Megamind, even despite the smoke’s effect, was agile. The man’s googled eyes reflected the blue of the dehydration function and before he could react, Megamind pulled the trigger and the villain shrank and plopped to his chest in glowing blue<em> .  </em></p><p>And his world went dark in a purple haze. </p><hr/><p>“How ya feelin?” Roxanne, her lips pressed with worry and eyes soft, rubbed circles over Megamind’s tense shoulders as he finally came to. </p><p>“Fuck me….” Megamind grumbled and reached for his forehead. He blinked around the room, squinted at the ray of sunshine that beamed in through their bedroom window. Evil, they were truly evil to leave the curtains wide open like that. </p><p>He clutched his stomach then, eyes widening. “I can’t decide if I need to throw up or-- “ he leaned over the bed, but took a deep breath. “No. Nope I’m okay I’ll...” he glanced over to Minion who hovered in the threshold of the doorway. “Did I mix beer and whiskey again or something good god?” </p><p>“You….you don’t remember?” Minion said through a stunned breath. </p><p>“Clearly not,” Megamind twisted his palms over his eyes and slunk back down under the covers. “Why, what’d I do?” He clutched the blankets then, cupped his temple to shield his eyes from the sun. </p><p>“Gaslighter?” Minion insisted, taking a step closer to Megamind’s bedside. </p><p>“Am not!” Megamind shot back, his brow crinkling in dismay. </p><p>“The <em> villain, </em>Meg,” Roxanne came to Minion's aid. She fiddled with something across her phone and handed it to her confused partner. “That you defeated?” He took it gingerly and watched the looped clip of a frantic crowd scurrying down a busy street, a cloud of purple sparking smoke trailing behind them. </p><p>“Did they knock me out?” </p><p>“I mean sort of,” Minion spun in his enclosure. “You got your ass kicked--” Megamind’s mouth fell open to protest. “Sorry sir but you did--and then passed out cause of the glitter smoke.” </p><p>“Glitter smo--Minion what the hell are you…” he winced then, leaned forward to rub the back of his head. “I certainly <em> feel </em>like I got my ass kicked.”</p><p>“Yeah um I can attest to that, unfortunately…They’re calling it the <em> Purple Haze" </em>Minion explained, leaving Megamind to stare at the phone, his brow wrinkled with confusion. </p><p>He shrugged suddenly and tossed the blanket over his face then. “Good night.” </p><p>“It’s 6 pm Meg.” Roxanne slipped off the bed and crossed her arms. Megamind cringed as the bed rocked softly and swung a weary arm out from under the blanket to swat at her. “You’re not at all concerned about a memory altering electric gas wielding villain?” Roxanne shot back at the same volume as before. Megamind groaned and peeked out from his burrow.</p><p>“Are they in police custody?” He grumbled. </p><p>Minion lifted his right hand clutching a ziploc bag filled with a tiny glowing cube and a sticky note labeled <em>Gaslighter</em> in calligraphy-esque hand writing. Megamind sniffled and then leaned back, satisfied. </p><p>“Anybody dead?” </p><p>“Other than you’re brain cells?” Minion rolled his eyes and sighed. “Everyone’s fine.” </p><p>“Did you get a sample of the...glitter smoke? Purple haze?” </p><p>Minion, rose his brows and his other hand to show off a tiny canister of shimmering purple smoke. </p><p>“Then I go night night,” Megamind snuggled back under the covers. </p><p>“Ugh fine, I’ll get you some Motrin,” Roxanne pat Megamind on the hip and shot Minion an empathetic glance as she exited the room. </p><p>“Better make it morphine,” Megamind’s muffled sarcasm cracked from under the duvet, then he threw the blankets over, keeping his head rested on the pillows and watched Roxanne close the door behind her. “Did I at least look badass getting my ass kicked?” </p><p>Minion shook his head lightly from inside his bowl. “Good night sir." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for your patience with this second chapter. It's the end of the wildest semester I've ever experienced and I'm basically dragging my poor burnt-out students across the finish line. Only one more week thank goodness and hopefully, I can update a little more regularly during the long winter break. </p><p>Comments and feedback are very much encouraged and welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>